Why Was This Happing To Me?
by carrie.grace.lawrence
Summary: Bella Cullen Swan Is struggling with your normal issues... Her dad is hanging by a thread, her friends are in danger and her and her husband Edward are having issues. Not to mention her health is in danger. All taking place after Breaking Dawn
1. The Father I Used To Know

It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons.

~Johann Schiller

* * *

As I sat there snuggled into Edward's arms, I felt like something horrible was coming this way. I knew that whatever was coming this way I wouldn't be able to stop the danger from happening. I was suddenly snapped back into reality when Edward's lips brushed up against my ear. He whispered,  
"Why don't we go take Renesmee back to the cottage and get our homework out of the way..." I smiled as we walked out of the kitchen door. Edward had sung Renesmee to sleep like every other night. I was already in the master bedroom when Edward came in to join our study session. I was almost in my study mode when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"  
"Bella! It's Billy. I need you to get down to the La Push hospital IMMEADIATLY!"  
"WHAT!? WHY!? Is Jacob okay? Did Seth---"  
"It's Charlie!" He cut me off and hung up.

I turned my head and Edward was gone I heard him talking to Alice and telling her to babysit Renesmee. And he had already had the Volvo waiting outside. Edward's Volvo was burning hot trying to change the temperature of our skin; I could even feel the hotness of the A/C. But that wasn't the only thing on my mind. I was thinking of Charlie and what could have possibly happened.

"Bella, I'm sure everything is okay." Edward's voice was trying to calm me down as I was gripping the door with all my strength.

I released and when I looked out the window I saw the hospital in the distance. Edward dropped me off at the entrance and I ran a little faster than a human but no one noticed. I even fake a few stumbles just in case someone was watching. There was Billy waiting for me in the hallway. I heard Edward's footsteps coming up behind me. He put his arm around my shoulder. Then Billy Lead us into the hospital and there was Charlie in a hospital bed...

* * *

Okay, That's chapter one okay this story was posted on but it wasn't working for me but since I'm like always on this site, I figured I would post it on both. On this story is called Life after breaking dawn but I like this title better. Okay so review and chapters 2-21 should be up in the next 24 hours :) (Yeah I'm just that good) =)


	2. Will He Ever Be The Same

"Bella?" Charlie grumbled  
"Dad! Dad! Are you okay?"  
"What happened?" I looked toward Billy seeing that Charlie couldn't speak many words.

Billy had explained that Charlie was held gunpoint when someone tried to rob Newton's Sporting Goods. When Charlie tried to make peace the robber shot him in the ribs. The bullet is too close to his heart for the doctors to operate. I took in what I could. I turned around and buried my face into Edward's shirt.

2 days had passed. The only people Charlie wanted to see were, Me, Edward, Renesmee, Carlisle, Alice, Renee, Phil and Esme (only because she made him steak and berry cobbler.) And of course the blacks were there along with Sam's Pack. The nurse was terrified of Sam and his Pack. Edward and I thought she would be terrified of us let alone Sam's pack. I guess because of how big they are. I've noticed that Jacob had grown about 4 inches since last winter after the Voultri had come for another update on Renesmee.

One night while Edward and Alice had taken Renesmee home for bed, the doctor had approached me while I was talking to Esme.  
"Your Bella Swan right?"  
Esme made a face.  
I laughed "Bella _Cullen_... but yes. What's going on is Charlie is he alright is he going to make it?"  
"Bella, I'm afraid your father only has a few days left," I gasped as Esme put her arm around my shoulder "I am so sorry, why don't you go home to your family and get so sleep"  
_Easy for you to say_ Later after I told Charlie good night Esme gave me a ride home. I said goodnight to the rest of the family, and ran home. I crashed through the front door and stormed into the bedroom. For once I let my shield down and Edward started to read the discussion the Doctor and I had. He pulled me into his arms and whispered,  
"Everything is going to be okay. In the morning we will ask Carlisle if it's true." I took a deep breath and tried to relax. I assured myself everything was going to be okay once Renee and Phil and Stacy flew up from Jacksonville. Stacy is my step cousin. Phil's sister had died in a train crash and so Stacy was shipped to Mom and Phil in Jacksonville. Then I had a thought about Charlie's mortality. I hadn't realized I still had my shield down. Then I saw Edward's face in disapproval.  
"Do you remember how Charlie reacted when Jacob phased in front of him?"  
"Yes" I said in disappointment.  
"Do really think Charlie would want to be like this." He gestured toward us.  
I sighed, "No"  
"Bella it's going to be okay. We will get through this. And remember that I love you and we will get through this _together_.

* * *

Okay so there is chapter 2 it gets better I promise I will have more posted tomorrow after school. =) review it please

-Carrie


	3. Thats what you get for making human food

"Bella oh Bella I'm so glad to see you!" Renee cried "You haven't changed a bit."  
_Ha no duh mom_  
"Aw well thanks mom. You look good. Are you eating you look thinner." I commented.  
She laughed

"Hey Phil!" I called as he struggled with the entire luggage and ran over to help and gave him a hug without thinking...  
"Hey Bella, Hun you're freezing."  
_Crap_  
"Oh yeah uhh... the A/C in the car is broken it only blows cold air.  
I had gotten pretty good at lying since I had become immortal.  
"Oh really maybe I should---"  
"No No Edward's going to look at it tonight when he comes home."

"Hey Stacy!' Renesmee yelled from the car in her soprano voice.  
"Hey Nessie!" Stacy yelled back

"Shall we?" I told everyone.  
Everyone pilled into the Ferrari and I hit the gas and raced fast. Hopefully no one noticed I was driving 120 mph in a 65 mph highway. We arrived at the house in less than 30 minutes for a normal person it would have taken like 1 hour 30 minutes. When we pulled up into the garage Carlisle's car was sitting there. I ran into the house but it was only Rosalie and Emmett. I hoped it was Carlisle so we could see exactly how long Charlie had left in him. Then when I took a deep breath I smelled... Grilled Cheese? Oh right Edward had Rosalie babysit Nessie and Stacy while Phil, Mom and I ran over to the hospital to see Charlie... I had taken Mom and Phil over to the cottage so they could see where Edward Nessie and I were living. They absolutely adored it. I cleared space in Renesmee's room so that way Stacy could sleep in Neisse's room. And I pulled out the Couch Bed. Renee and Phil had left to go to the hospital and they took my car. I didn't want the car being totaled so I had Phil drive. When it came the Renee driving an expensive sports car she would get so nervous she would crash. That happened during one of her relationships before Phil. Anyway I would probably just run over to the hospital. But before I went over I would have to change cause who knows how long I would be over there. So I went into my huge closet and got out a pair of white sweat pants and a red t-shirt &headed back to the main house. There I found Nessie and Stacy eating lunch. I went over to Nessie and she put her hand to my cheek and showed me Charlie and Jacob. We hadn't seen Jacob lately because of our school schedules. It must be killing him not seeing Renesmee, I told her that Daddy would be coming to get her and Stacy after they took their naps. Of course Stacy was about 8 and didn't need nap but just so Nessie wouldn't feel left out because of her nap. I told Rosalie what was going on and left a note for Carlisle to come to the hospital when he came home. Then I took off. Running through the forest was the best feeling I could ever have when it came to times like this. The wind in my hair was so relaxing. The smell was amazing and if loved running through the forest. I could tell I reached the treaty lines because Paul almost tackled me until he saw who it was. He phased and apologized (which was a first.) Ever since Jacob had left to make his "own pack" everyone in Sam's Pack got their act together. For example Paul is fixing his anger issues slowly but surely and Sam instead of making his own plan without anyone else having a say in it, he has opened it up for ideas but he has the right to veto an idea and his pack thinks that's fair enough. I ran passed the High School where Jacob goes to school. I saw Jacob eating like a pig in the cafeteria as usual.

I finally got to the hospital without a scratch from Paul. No one I knew was in the waiting room so they must be in with Charlie. When I got there Charlie was there in bed and talking to Phil about baseball while Renee was commenting the cottage. Although Charlie had never been inside it but that's ok. He wasn't paying attention to Renee anyway. I walked into the room and said,  
"Hey guys. How are you Dad, Can I do anything for you."  
Charlie struggled to sit up and answered.  
" Hey bells. Uh I don't know do you feel like making Grandma Swan's noodle casserole?"  
"Sure Dad."  
"I was going to make it but I knew I would burn the house down so then I asked Sue and she is uh--"  
"it's okay Dad call me anytime you want me to cook you something. Is all the ingredients at the house?"  
"Yeah"  
"okay I'll be back" in my poor terminator voice.  
I got the keys form Phil to the Ferrari; I found the car at the end of the parking lot. There was a dent in the side but that could be fixed easily. I popped it back out and smirked. I drove down to Charlie's house and got started. When I walked in the house smelled like lavender and a dusty smell. I haven't been here since last Christmas. Once I put the casserole in the oven I headed up stairs to take a trip down memory lane. I walked into my old bedroom and found....

* * *

What did Bella find?! Ha well find out in the next chapter =) Sorry to be mean but hey its life :) Review and Rate -Carrie


	4. Hugs For The Needy

BOXS! BOXES! He's already packing my stuff! Yeah I've been married for 1 year but he's moving my stuff into a storage place?

PUBLIC STORAGE  
22nd STREET FORKS WASHINGTON  
SWAN, CHARLIE

I don't know why but I found this insulating. I took a deep breath and then looked in Charlie's room... There were boxes in his room too. WAS HE MOVING?! I called Edward to see if he could find anything out...  
"Now Bells, you have to breath. In and out," I obeyed and breathed."I'll go get Nessie and Stacy and then head over to the hospital and see what I can find out.  
"Okay. Hurry Im freaking out."  
"I will go as fast as I can. " he said "I love you"  
"love you too" I whispered.  
I smelled something _burning_ and ran down to the kitchen. I opened the oven in the nick of time and quickly took the casserole out of the oven. I set it on the counter and covered it with tin foil. With Charlie's noodle casserole saved and ready to be eaten, I locked up the house, put the casserole in the backseat and headed to the hospital. This stuff smelled nasty to me. I headed down toward La Push and decided to head down to Jake's before I headed to the hospital. He wasn't home so I continued on my way till I saw Embry and Quil coming home from the beach. I hadn't talked to them in a long while so I decided to pull over. I didn't know what to expect since I hadn't see them very much since I'd become immortal.

"Hey Guys!" I called over.  
"Bella?!? Is that you?" Quil questioned  
"Yep"  
"Wooow what are you doing here?" Embry added.  
"Well Charlie---"  
I was suddenly scooped up and mashed into a big group hug.  
"Aww man Bella you wreck!" Embry commented.  
"Gee thanks," I said in a sarcastic voice. "What was the hug for anyway?"  
"Well it was for Jacob. He has missed you and especially Nessie so he wants a memory of you and Nessie. we are still waiting for a Nessie memory, but---" Quil explained  
"How is he doing anyway without seeing Renesmee I mean" I cut in  
" He is holding up I don't think he can take much more though." Embry told me  
"Okay well tell him if he comes the hospital before 8:30 tonight he can she her. We are planning to put Renesmee down for bed around 9 no later."  
"Will do!" Embry said.  
Are you heading to the hospital?" Quil asked.  
"Yeah I have a noodle casserole for Charlie that he wanted me to make him. And I have to talk to Edward immediately."  
"Oh well okay" agreed Embry.  
"I have to go I'll talk to you guys later."  
"Bye Bella" they chimed together.

I got back in my smelly noodle casserole scented car and drove about a mile longer and finally reached the hospital parking lot. I spotted Edward's Volvo and so I parked next to it. When I grabbed the casserole out of the backseat I walked at a normal human pace (for once) and made my way to Charlie's hospital room. There on the floor was Stacy's book bag of toys and Nessie playing with the blocks. Renee Phil and Stacy were nowhere in sight. I guess they went to the cafeteria for dinner. Edward was there watching and studying Renesmee. Charlie was watching the baseball games that Billy had taped for him. I walked over to Charlie and gave him his casserole. I knew he was pleased by his groaning sounds of deliciousness. Edward and I excused ourselves and went out into the hall way to discuss our newest crisis.

* * *

thanks for reading 4 is coming in like 10 min :) Review and Rate =)

Thanks -Carrie


	5. My Wolf Message

Chapter 5

I looked into his liquid brown eyes and knew he could see the worry and confusion in my eyes. He took a deep breath.  
" Bella, Charlie was planning on moving to Port Angeles."  
"What?! Why?!"  
"He got a promotion from the Governor of Washington and he was going to be a Lieutenant in the Port Angeles Police."  
"And he was thinking this while you were here?"  
"He was thinking about you finding the boxes when you went to make the casserole, when I walked in. Then he was playing his conversation he had with the governor about the job."  
I inhaled deeply to try and take in what I could.  
"Okay that's one thing off my list of things to do today."  
"What do you mean?" Edward asked puzzled  
"Well I have 3 things on my to do list. First I needed to know why the boxes were there. Second I have to cater to every one of Charlie and Renee's needs. I also have to take care of you and your trouble making self." I said sarcastically.  
"Oh really?" He said playing along. He kissed me softly until we heard footsteps approaching us. He pulled me to his side and kissed the top of my head. It was Renee, Stacy, and Phil coming back from dinner. Like any other kid who sees a couple kiss Stacy cooed,  
"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G----"  
Suddenly Phil clapped his hands over Stacy's mouth. Renee laughed, then bent down to Stacy height and whispered in her ear,  
"I know isn't it gross" she smiled and looked up at me.  
Stacy replied," Yeahh!! EWWW!!"  
Edward and I laughed. She sounded just like Renesmee she would always be eating when Edward and I had to run out and do an errand, we would always kiss goodbye and Renesmee would chime in and say EWW Mommy! Daddy!

Renee walked over to me and pulled me aside while Edward followed Stacy and Phil inside Charlie's room. Mom's voice was very careful and low hoping no-one would hear.  
"Bella as you know the doctors have done everything in their power to help your father. Now you and I have to sit down with Charlie tonight and make his contingence plans." I gasped shockingly. When I was able to get my balance again I replied,  
"Mom I don't want to do anything until I talk to Carlisle."  
"Okay but no matter what Carlisle says you need to be here tonight."  
"Fine" I frowned until I saw who was walking in. It was Jacob and Carlisle. Jacob approached me first.

"Bella! Bella!" And gave me a hug hello.  
"Hey Jake I'm so glad you got my wolf message." I smirked at my expression of wolf mail. He boomed his Jacob Black Laugh that only he had.  
" Renesmee is in the room playing with my cousin Stacy. So if she doesn't pay attention please don't be offen----" Jacob was already gone.  
"NESSIE!!!!"  
"JAKEY!!!!"  
I heard through the wall. Carlisle was next to come and talk to me. Edward came out of the room with a smile on his face.  
"Bella. Edward." Carlisle greeted us.  
"Carlisle" we chimed together. We walked out to the hospital's garden. So then we took a seat on the benches. I explained to Carlisle my thought and he agreed that the doctors have done all they could have done and when the doctor told us that Charlie had a few days left.  
'Bella? Have you thought about Charlie's immortality?"  
I nodded  
Edward answered" we had discussed it last night and if Charlie isn't able to handle Jacob phasing in front of him I don't think he would be comfortable like this either." he gestured toward all of us again. Carlisle said that he would ask the doctors if he could see the x-rays himself and see what he and his staff at the other hospital could do. He would let us know ASAP. I was worried.

* * *

okay thats 5 rate review thanks carrie :)


	6. The Dreaded Meeting from Hell

Chapter 6

"Hey Dad"  
"Hey Bells, something wrong?"  
"No not at all." I lied. "Actually I just came in to talk to Jacob for a sec."

"Jacob can I talk to you for a sec outside really quick."  
"Sure."  
Jacob followed me outside  
"What's up Bells?"  
"Jake I need you to take care of Nessie. I need you to take her to the cottage and then take her hunting. I haven't been hunting with her since last weekend and you know how she gets when she only has been eating human food. I have to stay here for a thing with Renee and Edward is dealing with another Jasper crisis that happened this morning"  
Jacob nodded.  
"But what about you Bella you need to hunt to I see it in your eyes. I think you need to change your contact lenses too."  
_Crap these were my last pair in my purse too._  
"Okay enough about me. I want her to hunt and I want her in bed by 9" I critized "Here" I threw him the keys to the Ferrari. He gasped.  
"No way. The Ferrari?!?" Yeah Edward has the Volvo and When you go back to the house can you ask Esme to bring me a car and some more contacts immediately."  
"Uhh." Jacob was still drooling over the keys.  
"Jacob!"  
"Yeah okay sorry Esme, car, contacts. Got it..."

Jacob disappeared into the room. I assumed he went in to get Nessie.  
"Bye Charlie. I got the keys to Bella's Ferrari." Jacob said with too much excitement.  
"SWEET!" Charlie commented  
"Bye Grandpa" Renesmee said. And I heard a peck on the cheek.  
"Bye honey. Be good for Jacob and Mommy."  
I waited till Jacob and Renesmee walked out the door. Nessie found me first and I crouched down to give her a hug and kiss goodbye. Jacob was next. He gave me a hug and thanked me a million times for the car keys.  
"Jacob I don't feel like having to pop and more dents in my car so be careful please. Phil and Renee have already put dents in the car."

"Hey I heard that." Yelled Phil.

"Bye Mommy." Renesmee called  
"Bye Nessie." I called back.  
When they reached the door she turned around and waved goodbye.  
I walked back into Charlie's room and there I found Carlisle looking at the x-rays. I walked over.  
"Carlisle Can you do anything?"  
"Bella I am so sorry there is nothing I can do."  
I nodded and walked over to Renee.  
"Hey Mom."  
"Bella. Can Carlisle do anything?"  
"No" I answered with a sigh.  
"Then its final. We will have the meeting tonight." I nodded and walked out of the room to make a few phone calls. Edward was first. I dialed the number and then got his voicemail. _I figured I would_" Hey Hun it's me Carlisle can't do anything to help. I sent Jacob and Renesmee home to hunt. Tonight Renee Charlie and I have to make plans and that's it I think. How's Jasper doing? Anyway call me back when you get this. Love you, Bye." My next call was Esme. I call the house because Esme never answers her cell phone.  
"Hello?" said a husky voice  
"Jacob?" I asked confused.  
"Is this Bella?" the voice asked.  
"Yes who is this?" I asked concerned.  
"It's Emmett. How could you compare me to that mutt." he complained  
"Sorry Emmett I guess I never heard you over the phone before. Anyway is Esme there?"  
"Actually she just left with Carlisle's Car and a box of your contacts." Emmett explained.  
"Okay can you tell her to meet me at the la push beach?"  
"I'll try" Emmett agreed. "But you owe me an arm wrestling match it's been a year and I know I could beat you now."  
"Whatever I'll get home late though. You might miss your bedtime." I teased  
"We'll see." He agreed and he hung up

I started to run down to La Push when I forgot to tell Renee where I was going. oh well. I was about 1/2 mile to la push beach and that's when I really started to sun. I wanted to get this meeting over with. When I got to La Push Esme was waiting with Carlisle's car. And my box of contacts.  
"Hey Bella. How are you doing?"  
"I'm okay. I just want this nightmare to be over with."  
"You and me both she agreed. Jasper hasn't come home yet. Alice came running in when Jacob gave me your message. And she is so worried about him. He almost got a human."  
I gasped.  
"He didn't did he!"  
"No Edward got him before he got near the human"  
In my mind I could see Edward knocking over Jasper. It hurt to picture.  
"Wow okay. Thanks for the car and contacts. Did you want a ride to the hospital?" I asked  
"No I'm okay I need to head back to the house to be there when Jasper comes back."  
"Okay bye Esme."  
"Goodbye Bella. I'll see you tonight."  
"Thanks again" I said  
"No problem." Esme was so lost knowing Jasper was having more of a difficult time then the rest of them.

I got in the car and popped in my contacts. The other ones lasted about 1 hour and I had enough for 4 hours. I was hoping that this thing with Charlie and Renee would only last one hour two at the latest. I needed to hunt and I needed to do it quick.  
When I got to the hospital I walked into Charlie's room. Phil and Stacy were on their way to the playground outside, and Renee looked mad. "Bella where were you?''  
"I had to meet Esme down at the beach I needed another car and I needed to catch up with her on stuff that's going on at home. Calm down."  
"Let's get this down please. I need to get home and cook dinner." I needed to hunt ASAP could tell. I get moody when I haven't eaten anything."  
And so the meeting began.


	7. I'll Love You No Matter What You Are

Chapter 7  
"okay it's settled then " Renee confirmed  
''yep'' i clarified,' now if you'll excuse me i really need to get home. Mom if u want a ride back home the car is leaves now.'' this was my attitude when i get hungry, mean and nasty. And i hate when Im like this.  
''Okay see you later Charlie.'' Renee called  
''bye Renee''  
''bye dad I'll see you tomorrow.'' and kissed him on the forehead.  
''Umm bells could i speak to you for a minute... alone.'' He looked at Renee and then Renee left to go get Stacy and phil.  
''Whets up dad?''  
''Bells you know i love you. But what I'm about to ask i want you to answer truthfully. I know i have been on a need to know bases but Im off that done going through this. Now i know you're not human anymore. So what exactly are you.'' Charlie was serious and i should have seen this coming. Has not going to last any longer so why not tell him. I took a deep breath and answered as truthfully and non scary as possible.  
''Dad your right I'm not human anymore'' his face was steady.'' dad i want you to know that when i came to forks i was human. But now Im what people call the cold one. Better know as a vampire.'' I let it all sink in and waited for him to say something."YOUR A WHAT!''  
'''Yes dad when i came back from my honey moon i was pregnant. But i also came back human. Renesmee is half human half vampire. I was dying while giving birth to her. In order for me to live Edward would of had to change me Edward would of had to change me right there and then.  
''Ssssoooo'' Charlie stuttered.  
" yes the Cullens are vampires but they aren't like others.''  
''There are others out there"  
'' yes and while i was human i had 3 encounters with them. You know when i went to phoenix. Well i didn't fall through a window and fall down the stair a vampire hurt me and Edward saved me. Then when you told me not to go in the woods last spring and i did well then another vampire almost killed me but Jake and his pack came and killed the vampire. The last encounter was when you went fishing with Billy and Billy wasn't paying attention to the fish or you and you heard the sounds. Well the sounds were the Cullens and the wolves fight to protect me. A girl vampire was here to avenge her mate so she was going to kill me so it would be mate for mate. It was her mate and then Edwards mate. The girl vampire's mate was the one who almost killed me in phoenix.''  
Charlie looked scared. _I think i over did it_  
"so will you eat me?" Charlie laughed  
"no i won't eat you. The Cullens only live off of animal blood. We don't eat human food unless it is to keep our cover. I have to go soon or i will eat you. I haven't hunted since last weekend."  
He sighed but was fascinated with my stories.  
"Dad look i really have to go i am really thirsty and it's starting to hurt."  
"Alright bye bells. But you have to know that i love you no matter what you are."  
"Dad all this time i have always loved you and we were going to move but i couldn't leave you behind."  
"Aww bells you don't have to stay behind because of Me." he told me "you have to live and be free from me go live forever." he smiled while i smirked and opened the door and Renee was walking to come get me.

"Mom where is Phil and Stacy?"  
"Waiting at the car."  
We walked out the sliding doors and made our way over to the car when my cell phone rang. It was Edward.  
"Edward?!"  
"Bella look i wanted to let you know i won't be home tonight and i might not be home tomorrow either. Jasper has totally lost it and we are on a wild goose chase. He's run to South America and Alice is there following him. As we speak i am in Mexico about to cross over to South America." I zapped the car unlocked and everyone got in. I got it the driver's seat and pulled out of the hospital all while Edward was explaining what was going on. I continued to listen,  
"Bella i just want to let you know that Alice saw what you did just now and we are very proud of you for telling Charlie but we aren't sure if the voultri will come to inspect. ---" I cut him off.  
"Don't worry the doctor are predicting that tomorrow will be his last day."  
"Okay well just call me tomorrow on what's happing and i will come home no matter what. I think Alice is going to have Jasper go to our house in South America."  
"I miss you." I whispered.  
"I know I miss you too. I love you with all my heart." Edward whispered back.  
"Love you too. I got to go. I'm driving and I'm home now. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow or Saturday. Keep me posted no matter what time."I told him.  
"Okay I love you bye." he hung up  
love you to i whispered and sighed.

"Bella honey is everything okay." Renee asked while Phil carried Stacy into the cottage.  
"Yeah everything is fine Edward won't bee home tonight. Maybe even tomorrow."  
"Goodnight Mom."  
"Night Bells."  
I walked into Renesmee's Room and found Nessie asleep in her bed and Jacob in the rocking chair.  
I walked over to Jacob to wake him up.  
"Jake Jake I'm home you can go now."  
He moaned. Here i got him to stand up on his feet and i walked him into the master bedroom and laid him on the bed. I closed my door. And got my homework and went over to the main house.


	8. COPS

Chapter 8

I came through the front window of the house. My game plan was to hunt for 2 hours and then get homework done then for the rest of the time go hunting. "Hey Rosalie!" I called from the living room when she came down stairs.  
"Hey Bella what's up?"  
"Well I hate hunting alone and I know Edward and I cut your hunting trip short today so I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting with me."  
"Sure sounds good. Let me go tell Emmett." When she had a message from Emmett about Arm Wrestling that i still owed him. I rolled my eyes and she laughed. Then we were off on my much needed hunting trip we stayed in Washington to hunt for this trip.  
We got a variety of bears and deer and I think we even got some mountain lions. I think I even got a bunny. Bunnies are Nessie's favorite snack. She gets one when she is thirsty but doesn't need a whole meal. Our hunting trip took about an hour and a half. Rosalie and I were headed home when I got a new voice mail. It was Edward. I listened to his voicemail knowing this was going to be important. "Bella its Edward. Alice and I are in Texas. Jasper is headed to Michigan. We need you and Carlisle to find h9im and bring him back to forks. I have to go I love you with all my heart. Bye"  
I looked at Rosalie and told her goodbye. I called Carlisle and we agreed that I would take Alice's Porsche and Carlisle would go on foot i got to the garage and the keys were already in the Porsche. I pulled out of the garage and headed east toward Michigan. I went right through Oregon and in to Idaho. I was almost out of Idaho when I hit Jasper's scent. I did a little of roadding and finally found Jasper. I jumped out of the car while it was still moving and tackled Jasper to the ground and put his hands behind his back as if we were on the show C.O.P.S. I dragged him to his feet and shoved him in the back seat. I ran to the driver's side and stomped on the gas. I was doing 350 mph all the way home. This whole cop thing must run in the family. I thought to myself. The whole way home neither of us said a word. I called Edward and Alice to tell them that I found him. Then I call Carlisle who was already in Michigan looking for him. He thanked me and told me he would be heading back to Forks. I parked in the garage and got a good grip on jasper. I pushed him into the kitchen. Esme was sitting at the Island in the kitchen drawing up a new design for Alice to make her. She turned around and then she saw us. She gasped in horror. Esme gave Jasper one of those "Don't ever do that to me again" speeches it was the same one she gave Edward at the airport when we came home from Italy.

I went back to the cottage hoping to get some work done. I sat at the kitchen table and started on homework. I couldn't do it at the main house because I knew it was going to be loud. I had to do Physics and write 2 reports. One report was on the economy and one was for English on my heroes. And speaking of heroes where my Knight in Shining Armor was anyway? I walked into the bedroom and there was Jacob still fast alseep. I tip toed quietly and got dressed for the day ahead. I put on my jeans and a black tank top with a jogging sweatshirt. I called Edward and he said he was about to enter Washington. So i told him to come through the back door and that I would meet him here at the cottage. I went into the kitchen for a quick glass of our emergency blood and then walked out the back door. There he was my knight and shining armor. He gave me a kiss hello and took my hand and led me to our meadow.


	9. My Meadow, My Moment

Chapter 9

"Hey babe you know we haven't been here since we've been married."  
"I know that's why I brought you here."  
"What's the occasion?" I asked while he put a flower in my hair and kissed me tenderly.  
"Not an occasion, but a celebration." Edward said softly.  
"Oh yeah? What are we celebrating?"  
"Well we are celebrating you."  
"Me why me?" he had totally lost me by now i had done nothing to deserve a celebration.  
"You brought Jasper back here to Forks. Not to mention when he was highly dangerous." he explained  
"My family needed me and i had to help."  
I told him. I kissed him and he laughed  
"Come on its 5:45. Renesmee will be up soon." I told him.  
He laughed and kissed my lips and moved down to my jaw line and down my neck. It made me shiver.  
"Hun?"  
"Hmm?" he continued down my neck and to my shoulders.  
"Renesmee... Not that I don't enjoy this but we do need to get going. I pulled away from him. He stopped and got up slowly. I could tell he was disappointed. I took his hand and turned him around to face me.  
"Hey be happy. It was fun while it lasted. We have all eternity to do this too. Now smile please."  
He gave me a wimpy smile. I rolled my eyes and he laughed. We walked through the forest hand and hand until we reached the back door of the cottage. We were about to go in until I remembered Jacob was inside still asleep.  
"Why do I smell dog?"  
"Well. Jacob was babysitting Renesmee and when i got home he was asleep in her rocker. So I got him in our bed to sleep. At the hospital he looked like he hadn't slept in days." I gave him my puppy dog eyes that makes him putty in my hands. He snarled and rolled his eyes. We walked in the door silently and there was Jacob sleeping and Renesmee with my lipstick and Stacy with my eye shadow that Esme got for me in Guam.  
"Renesmee Carlie Cullen gets over here this minute get over here this minute." I called quietly.  
"Stacy you too." Edward whispered.  
We took the girls outside,  
"Girls what did you do." Edward asked patiently  
"We made Jacob look pretty." Renesmee answered as if she did nothing wrong. Edward and I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Girls you know this is wrong?" I asked trying to hold back the laughter. Stacy nodded her head but Renesmee didn't say a word.  
"Come on we have to be quiet though." Edward whispered.  
We walked quietly through the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen.  
Renee and Phil were up drinking coffee and eating doughnuts.  
"Good morning guys." Renee greeted.  
"Morning" We whispered.  
"Why are we whispering?"Phil asked.  
"We had a guest sleep over last night. Jacob fell asleep in our bed last night so i went over to Edward's old room and slept over therefore the night. I explained.  
"When I came home this morning Bella and I went for a run and we came back through our back door and found these two giving Jacob a makeover with Bella's makeup." Edward laughed.  
Renee and Phil laughed. We heard the bedroom door open. It was Jacob. I couldn't wait for this one.  
"Good morning sleepy head." Renesmee called  
"Good morning Nessiebear." Jacob called back.  
I picked up my hand mirror that was on the counter. And held it up to Jacob's face. Everyone laughed except for Jacob.  
"Doughnut?" Edward asked.  
"Who did this? Jacob asked.  
"ME!" Renesmee said in her high soprano voice. He put her down and ran to the bathroom.  
"Look at me I look like Leah when she gets up in the morning." He yelled  
He splashed water on his face trying to get it off.  
"Jacob, Nessie and Stacy used my eye shadow Esme got for me in Guam. It won't wear off for a couple days. He started shaking. Edward and I ran to get him. Edward pushed him out while I got the door before he could phase.  
When he was outside he phased and ran off into the woods.


	10. Road Trip

Chapter 10

I had a feeling Charlie was going to get through this. Although with him knowing what I am I didn't know what to expect from the Voultri. I couldn't ask Alice for help either. The last time the Voultri was here to check on Renesmee we discovered the got an addition to their guard. Her name is Sarah. She can freeze other people's talent. Marcus was upset that he didn't get to destroy anyone so he had Sarah freeze Alice's talent. I had my shield up but she got through it. The Cullen's were in deep mourn over Alice's loss of talent. That what the Cullen's depended on. We looked to Alice for what we would do the next day. Now we nothing to depend on. On the up side Alice will have her power back in about 6 months... We could have avoided the whole Jasper situation if we had Alice's talent but oh well we did it without her talent.

I turned on the TV to see what was going on in the news. Nothing good. Then the local new channel interrupted a commercial for a breaking news reports. The anchor came on and reported,  
" Breaking news from The University of Washington. The campus has been held hostage. There has been one stabbing. The person has remained nameless. " The anchor kept on talking  
"Edward!" I yelled he ran out of the closet with his t-shirt half over his head.  
"What!?"  
"Stabbing... university... Angela....Ben....Mike..." I couldn't speak in full sentences.  
"Babe breath inhales...exhale," Edward tried to sooth. "Bella I'm sure nothing happen to them. It's a 3 in a million chance it's them. I tried to stay calm. But it was Angela. Angela was my best human friend. Although Jacob could argue with that but I didn't see him human or civil when it came to being human.

I changed again into baggy sweat pants and into one of Edward's T-shirt. When I walked out the door with Renesmee holding one hand and Edward holding my other hand. We walked out to the main house to say good morning and then into the garage. We took Edward's Volvo. We headed down to the hospital and on the way down we saw Jacob, Quil and Embry. Edward wouldn't pull over so Renesmee started to scream. . Her scream hurt anyone's ears. I don't care if you are mortal, immortal, i don't even care if you are dead it will hurt. Edward finally pulled over and Renesmee got out of the car and ran over to Jacob.  
"Dude here comes your makeup artist." Embry warned I laughed. Jacob looked at me weird.  
"Are you on your way to the hospital?" Jacob asked.  
"Yeah are you?" I asked.  
"Oh yeah I'm really going to go out in public like this." He pointed to his face.  
"You could always put a paper bag over your head," Quil suggested."You have always needed a paper bag over your head since birth."  
_Ouch that stung_  
"Shut up" Jacob demanded.  
"Yeah be quiet Jacob look pretty!" Renesmee shouted and kicked Quil.  
Jacob laughed and I could hear Edward cracking up in the car.  
"Renesmee Carlie what is your problem today young lady?" I scolded  
_I sounded like my mother_  
"Bella chill its fine. If you hadn't yelled at her I wouldn't have know she kicked me. Anyway I have to go Claire is waiting for me on the beach."Quil said.  
"Bye" we all called  
"Jacob I think I know how to get that off." i told him  
"Really? You do? I'll try anything."  
"Hold on"  
I ran to the car and got the potroium jelly out of Renesmee's bag. We don't use it on her but she just likes to play with it,  
"Aww Bella you really have to take it off?" Edward asked sarcastically I rolled my eyes. I ran back to Jacob.  
"Here" I opened the jar and smeared it on his face. "Now let it dry until it's like a mask on your face. Then wash it off." I instructed.  
"Ughh" Jacob complained.  
"If it doesn't workk then you will have to let it ware off. I told him  
Come on Renesmee lets go see grandpa."  
"Yeahh grandpa!"  
"Bye Jake!" we called together.  
"Bye Embry." I called.  
We got back in the car. I looked in the rearview mirror and Embry was laughing at Jacob. I felt bad.

We finally got to the hospital and we had to check in at the front desk to see if Charlie was awake yet. He wasn't but the nurse would call me on my cell phone when he did wake up.  
"You feel like taking a road trip." I asked Edward.  
"Bella let's not get involved." Edward told me  
"I looked at the TV and there was Angela doing an interview all she could say was that one of her closest friends was stabbed.  
"Lets go" Edward said


	11. It's Charlie

Chapter 11

on our way to University all these human memories were flickering through my head. The day Edward was "away" and I snuck to La Push and then i went over to Angela's to help with graduation invites. Strangely my human memories are somewhat clear. Edward Carlisle and I thought i wouldn't be able to remember anything about being human. Now I can't remember my childhood from like 16 and under but i can remember my memories with Jacob. From The motorcycles to seeing if we can find the meadow while Edward was...gone. I also remember when Edward said goodbye to me in the forest. I wish that memory would have been lost. I remember the day Edward saved me from the van. I remember the night Jacob mike and i went to see that movie and he started puking everywhere. That night was the last night I had my real friend. Jacob the human. Jacob the normal Jacob. The memories are crystal clear. I remember cliff diving and Edwards voice i heard i remember it like I was reliving it. The water filling my lungs. The icy cold water in my skin. I remember it and it hurt a little.

I was suddenly snapped out of my drift down memory lane again when Edward elbowed me in my side.  
"Bella, Bella if you're going to get involved then i would suggest you would have to get out of the car."  
"Right...sorry." I whispered  
I got out of the car and there was Angle and Ben but no Mike.  
"Angela! Ben!" I called  
"Bella?!" Ben and Angela questioned  
"Yeah it's me where's mike is he okay?"  
"Bella." Angela ran to me and gave me a hug. Angela sniffed, and cleared her voice.  
"Who is this?" Angela asked. I started to speak.  
"I'm Renesmee."  
"She is my niece." Edward explained." My brother had died in a car accident and so did his wife and after i was adopted we never talked to each other again and then the courts found me and gave me custody.  
Edward came up behind me with Renesmee in his arms.  
"Hey Angela. Where's Mike?" Edward asked.  
"Mike is still on campus. Ben and I snuck out with a couple other people out the back door. When we turned around to see what was going on the guy had a knife and gun to Mike."  
Edward and I gasped. Renesmee started to cry. She had heard so many conversations and stories about Mike and Angela and stories Edward and I got into about James and Victoria then Jacob would tell her about him killing Laurent. His are gorier then ours but still it keeps her entertained.  
"Aww she's adorable. How old are you?"  
"3" she showed 3 fingers.  
My cell phone rang. It was Renee. _Oh no_  
"Hello?"  
"Bella where are you?!" she asked.  
"I'm at the University of Washington. Friends from High school are being held captive on campus and I need to be here. One of them is seriously injured." I explained  
"Okay Bella you need to come back to La Push. Charlie isn't waking up and the doctors think he's gone."  
I dropped my phone on its way down it hung up on Renee.  
"Hey Ang we have to go my dad isn't doing well he isn't waking up and yeah. i want you to call me when something changes no matter how little it is."  
"Okay I will." Angela answered with a sniff  
"Bye." We called to each other.

We got back in the car and hit the gas. I could tell this was going to be a long day. Since we were doing 100 mph on the high way and got back to La Push and just in time to walk into the hospital with Carlisle and Esme. I ran into the room and there he was no moving his heart was a slower pace but still showing signs that he was alive. "Thank the Lord!" that's when I spoke to soon. His heart took one last pace and the monitor made no more movements on the screen except for a straight line.

All I could think was that this was it.... 2 people close to me are injured or dead. Why me....


	12. I Had To Get Out

Chapter 12

"HELP I NEED A DOCTER."I yelled  
Carlisle and Edward ran in. The other doctors and nurses ran in to. "If you operate in the next 5 minutes, remove the bullet, and shock him back he may live." Carlisle told them urgently. They took doctors Charlie away and Carlisle left with the doctors. Edward had me in a tight hug trying to calm me down. Right now I'm not sure if I'm full vampire. _What's makes me doubt that?_ Well because of my memory. _No one in the Cullen family can remember their human memories like I can_ I eat human food like I'm still human. I'm 1,000,000% sure Edward is full vampire and he hates human food with a strong passion and another example is like right now. I'm crying._ Vampires don't cry._

Edward and I walked out to the waiting room where one of Charlie's nurses was talking to Renee and Phil. Renesmee, Stacy and Esme were nowhere to be found. But then I heard Renesmee's footsteps up stairs exactly over head. They must be in the playroom. I tapped Renee on the shoulder.  
"Mom what's going on?!"  
"They removed the bullet and they can't give us any more information." Renee explained. I nodded and took a deep breath.  
"Here it's from Charlie. The nurse found it in his nightstand." Renee handed me the letter.

_  
My Dearest Bella,  
Dear I am so sorry. I didn't want to go like this. Thank you for telling me about the Cullen's. It's given me some peace. I love you. Have a good life with Edward and Nessie. I love you always have always will. I heard about the University. I am so sorry if one of your friends were hurt. Now that it's been a year since you have been married, I can see that you are happy with Edward. He was a good pick even if he had dark secrets of his own that dragged you into them. I rolled my eyes now here is my condition or I will haunt you if you don't do this: I want you to stay best friends with Jacob. That won't be hard I want you to stay in contact with him when or if you and Edward decide to move out of Forks. Jacob and Billy is basically the only family left on my side of the family. I love you so much. Most of the money in the bank goes to you. You need to share some with Renee. Give her like 500.00 and then the rest is yours. :) He put a smiley face next to the rest is yours... wow dad I love you and I am so sorry it had to be like this. I love you -Charlie_

When I looked around for Edward i found him reading over my shoulder. He usually doesn't do that but he does it occasionally. I turned to face him. He pulled me into his chest. He kissed the top of my head. I felt his chin leave the top of my head.

"Carlisle." Edward spoke softly.  
"Bella We just removed the bullet and tried to bring him back," Carlisle explained slowly."His heart started beating but it quit again we waited 5 minutes which is usually how long it takes for the heart to come back but it didn't.---"  
"Wait so Charlie is d-d-d-d-dead?" I asked quietly.  
Carlisle nodded.  
I started to cry again. Carlisle walked over to me and gave me a long hug. I started to cry harder. Carlisle whispered in my heart, "How are you crying?!" I shrugged. I had to get out of that hospital. I told Edward I would meet him at home and for him to tell Nessie at home. I don't know where but I was going for a run to clear my head.


	13. WANTED: Marriage Counsuler

Chapter 13  
I ran through the woods it didn't feel good. It didn't relax me like I wanted it to. I finally found where I was going... La Push Beach. Maybe if I was lucky Jacob would be there. Even if he wasn't there it would be fine to I needed to be alone. I took my sneakers off and went for a walk along the beach. I found myself walking to the old wooden where Jacob and I used to sit and talk when I would sneak down here while Edward was gone. I remember one time we were walking down here and we saw the eagle and the fish. I remember perfectly.  
"You see it everywhere...Nature taking its course---hunter and prey, the endless cycle of life and death..."  
The last phrase hit me like a ton of bricks. "...cycle of life and death..." I knew he was going to die but I didn't know it would be so soon. I sat on the bench hunched over and looking out to the water.

"Uh miss are you alright?" a husky voice asked me  
I turned around and there was Jacob.  
"Bella?!" Jacob asked surprised  
"Yeah it's me." I said in a don't bother me voice.  
"Are you alright." He asked conserned.  
"No but anyway who is your friend here?" I pointed to a dark skinned and dark haired girl. It was like Jacob in a girl verison. He better not is cheating on my Nessie. Even though they weren't officially dating considering she looked like a ten year old and she was really 2.  
"Oh Bella this is Maryanne... Maryanne this is Bella. Bella, Maryanne just moved down the street from me." Jacob informed. _So they would be seeing a lot of each other?_  
"Hi pleased to meet you." We chimed together.  
"Bella what are you doing here shouldn't you be at home or at the hospital?" Jacob asked  
I looked at him with a "no duh" look... It took him a couple minutes to figure out my face.  
"He didn't! He can't! Did he?" He was getting to it  
"If you mean my father is dead then yes." I answered  
"Does Billy know?" He asked  
"Oh No I totally forgot about him." I was serious I had totally forgotten about Billy.  
"Let's go... This is serious." He said urgently.  
"Maryanne look I have to go there is a huge emergency and I have to be there." Jacob told her "Do you know your way back?"  
"Yeah I'll be okay. If not I'll call you." She winked at him.  
I was about to gag. Once we were out of the public eye. Jacob phased and I ran faster. We eventually got to the Blacks house. Jacob phased back hoping no one saw. We ran through the door.  
"BILLY!" Jacob yelled. Billy wheeled out of the kitchen.  
"What's with all the noise?" Billy asked.  
"Billy...Charlie's gone." I told him gently and slowly.  
A tear wheeled up in all of our eyes. I told Billy what happen. I was there for a couple hours mourning with the rest of Charlie's "family"  
"Alright I have to go... Nessie is probably hysterically crying. I couldn't tell her so I had Edward do it." I sniffed  
"I'll walk you out." Jacob offered. We walked out of the house. When we walked out he was holding my hand. My skin wasn't has cold as everyone else's in the family but Jacob didn't seem to mind.  
"I'll see you later?" Jacob asked  
"Wait before I leave I have to ask you a couple things."  
"Shoot?" He tilted his head as if there was someone coming this way. I didn't care who. He moved his head back in place.  
"What's up with Maryannee? She winked at you. Are you leaving Renesmee? Is she one of you...?" I asked and all of the questions seemed to pour out of my mouth like running water coming out of a forset.  
"Woo there Bells." He tried to calm me down. "Bella, Maryanne is a neighbor that's all. I don't know why she winked at me and the packs don't know if she is one of us. She has all the signs. And Bella have you completely lost your mind?" He asked.  
"What do you mean?!" I asked quickly  
"Did I not explain Imprinting to you. Imprinting is permeating in some cases. Sam is just a freak who can't make up his mind, on who he imprints on." He was joking around trying to lighten the mood.  
"So there is nothing between you and Maryanne?" I asked  
"No Bells get your head on straight." He ordered.  
He was still holding my hand. Then Maryanne was walking back home but Jacobs back was to her. I had a plan.  
"Alright if you say so." I said I started to fake a couple tears."I'll talk to you later. Here are the dates for the thing..." I didn't want to say funeral. Renee Charlie and I had already set the date for the funeral during our meeting  
"Aww Bells. Come here." He pulled me close to him and gave me a hug.  
Maryanne saw and ran into her house. I could tell she was upset. She totally wanted him.  
"Ok I have to go. Oh and Jacob, if you love Nessie you will stay away from Maryanne. She saw me hug you and she got jealousy so yeah stay away from her."  
"Okay? I'll try... Wait is you jealous?" he asked  
i didn't answer  
"Isabella Marie You is jealous!"  
"No I AM NOT!" I punched him  
"Ow okay fine." He complained  
"Bye Jacob."  
"Bye Bells." I walked back to the forest then I started to run. I eventually made it to the house. I walked in the main house to tell everyone i was home. Alice was sitting on the porch staring into space.  
"Bella! I am so sorry." She said and gave me a long hug. I walked into the house Jasper was sitting on the love seat in the living room reading a book. He wasn't trying to make me comfortable which was a surprise. I walked into the kitchen and there was Esme and Carlisle. Esme walked over and gave me a hug. I walked out the back door and there was Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. Then Emmett came over and gave me a hug. That was a first for Emmett.

I finally got to the cottage. I walked in the front door and there was Edward sitting on the couch. I walked over and gave him a kiss. I was about to sit next to him when I found Renesmee asleep in his lap. I tried to smile but I was too depressed. I let my shield down and let Edward take it all in. I walked into the bedroom and Edward followed. I got out my pink zebra duffel bag Alice got me for Christmas and started packing it with a change of clothes. He grabbed my hands and held them behind my back like i did to Jasper.  
"Edward let go of me!" i said physically and i screamed mentally to see if it would hurt his head and he would let go of me. I struggled but i couldn't break out of his grip.  
"I will not let you go until you tell me where you are going." Edward told me  
"Im going to Charlie's." I told him and he let me go  
"Why would you go there." He asked he was playing 20 questions.  
"I have to meet Renee over there so that way we can finish packing the house up."  
"Why----" I cut him off  
"I'm not playing drive Bella crazy with questions..." I told him  
"Fine go." Edward complained  
"I will and if you try to control me again and tell me what to do again then it's over, Nada, done, kaput, US OVER!" I yelled. His face dropped when i took off his ring and left it on the bed. I took my bag and swung it over my shoulder and left out the back door. I put my shield back and ran to Charlie's house. When I got to Charlie's house I opened the front door and it was unlocked. I walked in and there was Renee packing up the living room.  
"Hey Mom!" I called  
"Hello Bella." She answered.  
"Do you want dinner? I got your favorite."  
"No Thanks Bells. I'm heading out anyway. I'm exhausted."  
"Mom its 6:30!" I told her  
"Yeah but I've been here ever since you ran off at the hospital."  
"Alright I'll see you at home." I told her.  
"Yeah."  
"Mom don't wait upp. I'll probably be here all night." she nodded.  
I finished up the living room and then made my way yo Charlie's room. I got out his clothes and books and packed them into boxes. It was 11 o'clock by the time i was done all the rooms except my room. I went into my room and sat on my bed at started reading this book I found called Sunset. It was a romance novel I found laying around. It was a vampire novel too. The author was very very close to how vampires act and behave.  
I looked up and there was Edward.  
I screamed,"Dont do that!"  
"Wow you are very jumpy for a vampire."  
"Shut up." i demanded.  
He came over to me and held me in his arms like he always did when i was human.  
"So we need to see a marriage counselor already? This early in our marriage?" Edward asked jokingly.  
"No I overreacted. You were just----" I was cut off  
"Stop you were right i was being nosey. I should have known to push your buttons like that. You are going through a tough time right now and you are old enough to make your own choices. I am not your parental I am you're husband, and i should have realized that when you were human. I don't want to go back fighting about you going to la push or anything else we used to fight over." Edward apologized.  
"Neither do me" I said  
he ran his fingers through my hair.  
"I am so sorry I threatened you.  
"Then does that mean you will take this back?" Edward asked.  
In his hand was my ring I took a deep breath.  
"Yes." I told him and to seal the deal he put it back on my naked finger that felt awkward.  
He kissed me gently but with passion. Then that's when it hit me.  
"Edward Cullen!" I breathed  
"Bella Cullen. What's wrong now?"  
"Where is Renesmee?" I asked  
"at home with Rosalie and Emmett  
"Did you tell her about Charlie." I asked  
"Yes that's why she fell asleep she cried herself to sleep.  
"Now let's finish packing we have a long day tomorrow."  
My cell phone went off telling me i had a text message. It was Angela.

Bella, mike is in the hospital he will not make it he isn't aloud any visitors except close family. I heard about your dad i am so sorry I will be there at the funeral tomorrow just to let you know. Sorry again Angela.  
When i was done reading the text message Edward was already half way done packing my room. All that was left was to wash the sheets which i would do at home.  
"Babe I'll help just chill. Its only 4:30 am..." Ohh I knew why he was hurrying. Renesmee will be up soon. Ok now we have to move. Quick. I labeled the box Bells' baby art. I took the box and taped it up. Edward and I got in his Volvo and went home. When we walked in the cottage Rosalie was washing dishes while Emmett was watching TV. Renesmee was in her seat eating pancakes for breakfast.


	14. CAKE!

Chapter 14

"MOMMY!" Renesmee cried  
"Hey Baby!" I called she got up from the table and ran over to give me a hug and kiss good morning. She put her palm to my cheek. She showed me the conversation her and Edward had about Charlie. She wanted to know if it was true.  
"Yes honey, Daddy was telling you the truth Grandpa isn't around anymore." I told her. She ran back in into my arms and hid her face in my hair. Okay we need to get ready. I looked up at Edward. He nodded in agreement.  
"Where are we going Momma?" Nessie asked  
"We have to celebrate Grandpa." I told her so she would understand.  
"Nessie… I told you what we were doing today. We are going to Charlie's funeral." Rosalie commented  
"Is that the same thing?" Nessie asked she was looking at me.  
"Yes it is." I Answered. And gave her a kiss. She went to her room.  
"Renesmee Aunt Alice put a dress on your bed for you to wear." Emmett called.  
"Okay!" Renesmee called  
I looked at Rosalie "She didn't!"  
"She did." Rosalie knew what I was talking about.  
I groaned and I walked to the bedroom. Edward followed me into the closet. There hung garment back one had a black little cocktail dress and the other had Black pants and a White shirt and a silver tie. Underneath my garment bad had a shoe box and they were black stilettos. The box labeled them as MADE IN ITALY. So did my dress and Edward's Tie. Apparently Alice made a last minute shopping trip to Italy last night. Edward and I got dressed and got ready for the day ahead of us. I wondered if Alice bought Renee and Phil anything. I walked into Renesmee room. She was sitting on her rocking chair reading a book Charlie had gotten her for Easter. She had tears in her eyes.  
"You ready sweetie?" I asked. She had on black dress and a white short sleeved sweater on with black flats. She nodded  
Edward was waiting in the Volvo Rosalie and Emmett was in the backseat and there was one more seat for Renesmee and then there was shot gun for me. Once I got in the car Edward hit the gas and then we were off to the Church were the funeral was being held. When we arrived Billy was there waiting for Jacob to park the car. We said hello to Billy then someone had grabbed Nessie from behind I only guessed one person… Jacob.  
"Jacob!" Renesmee's mood had suddenly gone from depressed to happy.  
"Hey Nessie! How are you?" Jacob asked  
"Jake did you know we are celebrating Grandpa?" Nessie asked  
Jacob looked at me with a look he gave me whenever he wanted to ask, "This is what you told her?" look. I mouthed play along.  
"Yeah are you ready to party?" Jacob asked  
"Is there going to be cake?" Renesmee asked Renesmee loved chocolate cake and cake in general.  
"Maybe if you are good." I told them  
"Come on we have to get in before people start to show up." Edward told us.  
We walked in and there was Renee Phil and Stacy waiting for us up by the casket. Let's get this over with me whispered low enough that no one heard me. Our first guest was one of Charlie's old friends from high school. Her name was Catlin Rose. I wondered if they had a history. Mom said they did but she said that dad would have disagreed. Next were the Clear waters. Sue couldn't put herself together long enough to save her life. Seth shed a couple tear and then Leah shed nothing at all. There were many people who I saw and that I had never met. Renee knew almost everyone who walked past the casket. Our final guest was Angela Ben and Jessica. No offence to Jessica but she had gotten fatter while Ben was looking more muscular and Angela was looking more chesty and thinner (in a good way). Angela finally reached me after Renesmee was playing with her.  
"Angela! I am so glad to see you." I called  
"Bella you are looking great, I am so sorry about your loss. I hope everything is going well with you and Edward." We looked over at Edward he was trying to do the whole handshake that every guy knows. Ben was trying to teach it to him. Angela and I laughed. He looked dorky and helpless. Jessica was next to play with Renesmee.  
"Everything is going good. We have our moments but we get through them."  
"That's hard to believe, you guys look like there was never any fighting."  
"Uh that's funny we were fighting last night, but I think we were stressed over everything that is going one. Speaking of, how is mike holding up?" I asked  
"He's not doing well at all the has a cut from his neck to his elbow and then he got a bullet in his left shoulder. If he were to live he would be handicap." She explained. I sighed. Well stick around so we can catch up. Renesmee wants cake after this so we will meet you back at the Cullen house you have to see our house. It's amazing Esme and Alice built it while Edward and I were on our honey moon."  
"Okay well let me go home and change, see if mike needs anything and then Ben and I will be over." She agreed. I was so excited. Finally one of my human friends could be in my world without them knowing what I was.  
"Hey Bella!" Ben called and gave me the guy hand shake Edward tried to do. I nailed it perfectly. I laughed. Edward rolled his eyes.  
"Hey Ben. What's up?" I asked  
"Nothing so I hear we are head to your house for a get together." He told me  
"That's right." I confirmed.  
"Awesome. Now I can teach Edward how to be a real man." He laughed  
I laughed with him. Jessica hadn't changed. I was hoping Angela wouldn't tell her about our plans afterward. As much as I respected Jessica for being my best friend when I first came to Forks, I really didn't like her all that much when I was going through my moment when Edward left. I had forgotten that my shield was down just in case I needed backup during this whole event. When I was done talking to Jessica, Edward walked up to me and asked, "How do you know the handshake and I don't."  
"Well when you left and I started hanging out with Jacob, He Quill and Embry taught me how to do it. And Ben is going to teach you when he and Angela come over after they check on Mike."  
"Come on lets go get Renesmee's cake since you promised her cake." Edward said.  
"Okay let's go." I agreed "Nessie want to go get cake?"  
"Yeah!" Renesmee shouted  
"Hey Jake we will meet you back at the cottage. We are having a small get together with friends if you want to come." I invited


	15. This Is Your Closet?

Chapter 15  
we stopped by the nearest supermarket to get Renesmee's cake and then we headed back to the cottage. I changed into my jean skirt and a dressy top and healed flip flops. I got Renesmee changed into her play clothes knowing she would get cake all over her dress. Edward had his tie undone and his shirt unbuttoned when my cell phone rang. It was Alice telling me that Angela and Ben were here. I told Edward to meet us at the house since he wasn't changed yet. I was feeling a little light headed but that wasn't stopping me from hanging out with Ben and Angela. They were waiting out back in the deck of the Cullen's house.  
"Hey Ang" I called  
"Hey Bella, Hi Nessie." Angela called back  
"You ready to go?!" I asked them  
"Yay! Cake!" Renesmee yelled  
"Apparently" Ben commented.  
"This way!" Renesmee shouted and took Ben and Angela's hands and dragged them to the cottage  
"Wow Bella this is far from civilization. What a hike." Angela commented  
"Yeah it is but it's nice to live far from the house sometimes it can get rough over there. Sometimes not all the time though." I told her  
"Yeah I know what you mean. College is nice, to experiencing living on your own." Angela agreed  
"Here we are." I told them  
I went to open the door and then the door opened by it. It was Edward probably on his way up to greet them. I rolled my eyes. He laughed  
"Hello." Edward greeted. He seemed embarrassed.  
" Wow this is amazing." Angela complimented once we got inside  
"Who did you say did all of this?" Ben asked.  
"Aunt Alice and Grandma." Renesmee answered. "Momma? Can we have cake now?!"  
"Sure baby I will be right there.'' I told her "Excuse me." And I walked into the kitchen and cut the cake. It smelled delicious. I walked back out to our guests and continued our tour we finally got to the master bedroom.  
"Wow this is big." Ben commented  
"If you think this is big wait till you see the closet." Edward told them  
"As you know Alice loves to shop and will take the opportunity whenever it comes up so this is a warning, the closet is bigger than this room." I warned  
Edward opened up the French doors and we walked in the gasped  
"Oh my God!" Angela gasped  
"Talk about no Life." Ben commented  
Angela hit him.  
"I know right. She is so annoying." Edward agreed I hit him too  
"Hey Edward why don't you and Ben go learn that handshake." I told him as a hint to get lost. Edward sighed and showed Ben the way out of the maze of clothes.  
"This is truly amazing." Angela commented again.  
"I know." I agreed."We could play dress up all day and still have clothes to last us a life time.  
"You know what you're right." Angela agreed.  
"Although you haven't seen the coolest part yet." I told her  
"Oh no" she sighed  
"Oh yes." I told her."Edward doesn't even know this existed we walked over to our side of the closet and opened the sliding glass door. There was cabinets and drawers just waiting to be opened. There was a seat in the middle of the room. I grabbed the remote off the chair and pushed several buttons. Then a cabinet opened. It held sunglasses and headbands. I turned my head to look at Angela. Her eyes were about to pop out of her head. I laughed  
"You want to try?" i asked she nodded her head and then I grabbed a brochure of codes and handed her the remote. Then she started playing with my closet.  
"Did you want a piece of cake?" I asked  
"Sure sounds good. But just a small piece." She answered not making eye contact. I laughed. I walked out into the living room and there was Ben trying to teach Edward the handshake.  
"Ben it's hopeless. It's like trying to teach a rock to roll over." I warned Edward looked over and gave me a sarcastic smile. I got our cake and walked back into the closet. Angela was finally done playing with my closet and we sat down and started talking about life.

Finally Edward and Ben found us after an hour. "Hey Hun we have to go." Ben told Angela.  
"Oh right." Angela agreed "Sorry to cut you short but we told the campus we would be back by 7 and its 6."  
"Oh yeah totally." I told them."But you have to promise that we have to make this a daily thing.  
"Defiantly." Angela agreed and gave me a hug goodbye. Ben and Edward tried the hand shake one more time. Edward didn't succeed. Ben came over to me and we did the handshake perfectly. We walked Ben and Angela back to their car, when they left Edward and I walked back to the cottage hand and hand.  
"You know Jacob never showed up."  
"Oh yes he did. He and Nessie are in the backyard playing leap frog." Edward explained. _Figures_  
I laughed. Renesmee was amazing at that game.


	16. The Memories, The Food I am Human

Chapter 16

"Hello?" I asked quietly as Renesmee was asleep in my lap.  
"BELLA! It's Angela. Mike is gone." She explained.  
"Okay well when is the funeral?" I asked  
"Umm I think tomorrow." Angela answered  
"I'll be there." I told her  
"See you tomorrow." She said  
"Bye." I told her  
I got up slowly and picked Renesmee up in my arms and carried her to her bedroom. I tucked her in and kissed her good night. I walked back out to the living room and there was Edward and… Tanya?  
"Bella… We have a guest." Edward explained  
"Oh! Tanya what a pleasant surprise." I welcomed  
"Hi Bella. I hate to drop in unannounced but I have been so bored lately so I figured I would stop by to say Hello." Tanya explained  
"Well you just missed Renesmee. She fell asleep on my lap."  
"Aw what disappointment." She sighed "Well I'll be in town for a couple days so ill have time to see her."  
"Edward can I talk to you outside for a second it's important," I smiled at Tanya "We will be right back."  
"Hey Hun I don't know if you're going to this but Mike's funeral is tomorrow."  
"Bella I am so sorry this is way too much to handle." Edward consoled.  
"Edward I am fine honestly. But I just wanted to let you know."  
"Alright if you say so." He agreed  
I walked out of the house and went hunting with Alice. When we were finished we took our time to get back to Forks.  
"Bella?" Alice asked  
"Yes?" I asked  
"Are you feeling alright?" She asked  
"Yeah I'm fine I've been light headed all day that's all." I soothed  
"I think you should have Carlisle take a look at you." Alice recommended.  
"Alice, honestly I am fine." I tried to convince her  
"Well at least tell Edward what is going on." She told me  
"Alice I am fine hon. --- ''  
suddenly everything went black. I could feel the ground beneath me. Someone was shaking me.  
"Carlisle! It's Alice. Bella is passed out in the middle of the forest." She snapped the phone shut.  
"EDWARD! GET YOUR BUTT IN THE FOREST?!" She yelled at him. "It's Bella she is on the ground passed out." She snapped the phone shut again.  
One minute Two minute she told herself keeping track of how long I was out. Suddenly I felt something inside me start to move. Bu-Boom Bu-Boom. Was that my heart?  
"Oh no the venom?!" Alice cried.  
"Bella! Its Carlisle can you hear me?" Carlisle tried to get through to me. When did he get here? I didn't hear him come up.  
"ALICE! BELLA!" Edward called. "Oh Bella!"  
"How long as she been out?!?" Edward asked  
"5 minutes." Alice told him  
"Is that her heart?" Edward asked  
"Yes the venom is wearing off." Carlisle told him  
"We need to get her back to the house and we need to pump blood back into her or she won't make it." Carlisle continued felt the wind through my hair and Edward's arms under my back. All that was going through my head was Renesmee, Renee, and Jacob…Edward. Oh Edward. I can't go now not when we have Renesmee to take care of. I don't want another Voultri scene for heaven sakes no more Voultri. We already have to deal with them enough. I tried to moan or something. I didn't know where I was. All I could feel were cold hands on my back. Suddenly they weren't there. The hands had left my back now I felt something soft in place of them. We must be home. I tried to say something but it felt like something had glued my lips shut. Suddenly I felt like I could speak so I tried one more time.  
"Edward?" I called  
"Bella?! Bella honey I am right here. Baby Can you feel anything or open your eyes."  
Then suddenly the glue was back. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't everything was starting to get darker I was getting scared. But I had to hang in there for Edward and Renesmee. Suddenly I heard a gasp. "What happen?!" I think it was Rosalie or Esme I don't know. All I know is that I am losing all of my 5 senses. I can hardly feel my legs and I can't see anything. I can hardly smell Jacob; considering he has been through the house so many times it leaves a germinate smell.  
What was that? I just saw a flash forward. I'm probably not supposed to see this, it was Edward and Tanya? What were they doing, it wasn't clear. But it was Edward sitting on our bed in the cottage with a picture in his hand and Tanya was behind him with her hand on the swell of his back! Suddenly I got a better view of the picture. It was Him and Tanya and Renesmee. Holy Crow were they together and where was I.  
Oh my goodness I am dead and I just got Alice's power for 3 minutes! Suddenly my heart stopped beating and I knew this was it. But then I got my hearing. "It's working." Edward commented. They did it! They had fixed me. But I wasn't happy. I got another flash forward. It was still the same except Renesmee walked in and called, "Mommy?" and Tanya answered and was taking care of her. I was pissed by that point and I sat up and screamed. "Bella?" Alice asked. I still couldn't see right but I could see and hear it was Alice.  
"ALICE!" I shouted. "I just got your power for a few minutes."  
"BELLA!" Edward shouted and ran over to me and I was suddenly embraced with great force.  
"Ow Ow Ow." I told whoever was hugging me  
"Oh no! CARLISLE!" Edward yelled.  
"WHAT?!" Carlisle came down stairs.  
"She is half human and half vampire!" Edward told him  
"No she's not she is just conscious but the venom is so much that it's not kicked in fully yet." Carlisle explained.


	17. My Visions

Chapter 17  
"Uh I feel dizzy." I complained  
"It's only the venom." Carlisle told me  
I nodded then Renesmee ran in the door with her.  
"Mommy!" She called  
"Ah Bella you're awake!" Tanya pointed out the obvious.  
"Ha yeah I am. Hey baby girl. What did I miss?"  
"Auntie Tanya took me hunting and shopping. See look." She showed me a bracelet that had 5 charms on it. One was an Apple. One was our Cullen Crest. Another one a peace sign and a heart. The last one was a charm that looked like the state of Alaska. That's when I finally snapped. "Um guys can I talk to Edward for a second alone." I asked patiently."Nessie why don't you and Aunt Tanya g back home and I will hopefully be able to get over there."  
"Okay!" She agreed "Come on!" She grabbed Tanya's hand. Everyone left and it was finally Edward and I  
"Oh Bella you had me so worried." He kissed me softly and gently just like he did when I was human.  
"Edward, please. I need to talk to you this is serious." I told him concerned  
"Okay. What's wrong?" Edward asked  
"When I was out cold, I got Alice's power for like 3 minutes and I saw the future. Edward I am scared."  
He took me into his arms gently and smoothed my hair. "Just tell me what happened and we will fix it."  
"Edward I saw you and Tanya In the cottage. You were together and you were sitting on the bed and then you were looking at a picture and then the picture was you Tanya and Renesmee. My picture was nowhere in sight in the vision. Then I saw another one and then Renesmee walked in the bedroom where you and Tanya were and then she called Mommy and Tanya answered and was taking care of her. Edward I am scared." I explained His face was blank with astonishment.  
"Bella I don't know what to say." Edward said confused.  
"But did you see you anywhere in the vision?"  
"No" I whispered frightened.  
"Well if you actually got Alice's power then the vision can be changed." Edward explained  
"Yeah but I don't know outside the balcony there was leaves on the ground and fall is just 2 weeks away."  
"Bella it will be fine we will all be okay." He soothed. "Now are you able to stand?" He pushed me off of him and he stood up and held his hands up. I took them and he pulled me up so I would be on my feet. I clasped on the floor I still could feel my legs. So He threw me on his back and he gave me a piggy back ride. The wind through my hair felt good. I felt safe her with Edward. But that didn't erase my fear of me leaving my family.


	18. Kill Me 1st Then Let all Hell Break Lose

Chapter 18  
my family was the most important thing to me at this very second. That's all wanted here with me now. I didn't want Tanya here even though she was considered family. But what was I supposed to do honestly. Right now I wanted to curl up into a ball and die in the corner. I have Mike's funeral tomorrow, I have Charlie's death to grieve over and I still have Renee to entertain. Oh my gosh! Renee!  
"Edward what is today's date?!" I asked quickly  
"August 31" He replied  
Oh no Renee is leaving today at 4.  
"What time is it?" I asked  
"Its… 5 now." He looked at his watch.  
"OH CRAP!" Renee left an hour ago.  
"Bella don't worry. We told her that you were asleep because you were "sick" And she said she didn't want to wake you so I drove them to the Airport and said goodbye."  
I was so proud of him and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. We weren't actually running to the cottage so it took us longer to get back there. When we finally got back to the cottage, we found Renesmee back at the cottage tied up in a chair struggling to get out of the hold and there was Tanya coming around the corner. I gasped. Edward put me down on the couch and ran to Renesmee.  
"Tanya what the hell is going on?" Edward questioned  
"Oh well I just have a little bargain for you two." She said as if nothing was wrong.  
"Tanya just let her go and you can have whatever it is you want." I told her calmly.  
"Oh really?" She answered back Renesmee struggled and moaned through the cloth that was tied around her mouth. "Shut up." She told Renesmee. Edward ran over to her and tried to kill her. But then 7 other vampires came out of the bedroom. "So what Tanya what is it you want." I asked her slowly so that everyone could leave and I could go relax.  
"I want you gone. Edward was mining first then you took him from me." She explained  
I gasped. Edward's face was blank again. 4 out of 7 vampires had Edward's hands behind his back. I could get up to do anything I still couldn't walk. Finally when Tanya knew that no one could stop her she walked over to Edward and kissed him. It looked like he was kissing her back. I turned my head into a pillow. When I looked up 3 of the other vampires had surrounded me. She was finally done her make out session with my husband and finally spoke.  
"If you want your little daughter to survive then you need to leave and never comeback. That means you are to stay the hell away from Edward and I. Because the chemistry we had before is still here."  
"Edward I thought you said that nothing had happen between you to." My voice cracked. I was crying. I guess the venom hadn't taken away my feelings yet.  
"Bella, you have to know that I only told you that because I was afraid. ---"I cut him off  
"YOU WERE AFRAID OF WHAT? HURTING ME! I WOULD HAVE UNDERSTOOD! BECAUSE AT THE TIME SHE WAS YOUR PAST AND I WAS YOUR NOW YOUR FUTURE AND YOU LIED TO ME! WELL GUESS WHAT I AM YOUR PAST AND I AM YOUR NEVER. SHE IS YOUR PRESENT AND YOUR FUTURE. I WANT MY DAUGHTER TO LIVE SO RENESMEE AND I ARE LEAVING." I screamed at him. That's when I saw a tear in Renesmee's eyes and then I saw a tear in Edward's eye. He was crying. But vampires can't cry. I guess if you hit a nerve you can cry. I was finally able to stand up and at least limp. "Tanya un-tie Renesmee and let us pack and we are gone." I told her she un-tied Renesmee and she got out of the chair and ran over to me and hugged my leg.  
"Momma? Where are we going to live?" She asked  
"Don't worry just got get your clothes and put them into your polka dot bags ok?" She nodded and followed my orders. I limped my way to the closet and started packing. I was finished before Renesmee and so I helped her pack. We were finally done and we walked out to the living room where all 7 vampires her guarding Edward. Tanya was by the door and holding it open for us. Renesmee tried to give Edward one last hug and kiss goodbye but the vampires were in the way and held her back.  
"Guys let her give her daddy one last hug and kiss it's going to be her last." Tanya commanded. One of the vampires moved away and she jumped into Edward's lap and gave him one last hug and kiss goodbye. I started to cry again. I loved him more than anything in the world. But it was good enough. He lied to me and I had to deal with that. Renesmee came back to me at the door and grabbed her bags and we were off. I had to go over to the main Cullen house and grab the rest of my belongings. I walked in and no one was there they must have all been out hunting. I grabbed Wuthering Heights and the rest of my contacts. It hurt to be in here, knowing I would never see the family ever again.  
I ran back outside and then there was Renesmee waiting outside. I took my Ferrari that had surprised me that no one took it hunting and we drove to La Push. I pulled up to the Black's house and I walked in with Renesmee at my side.


	19. Bella You Belong With Him

Chapter 19  
"Bella? Nessie? What are you guys doing here?" Jacob asked  
Renesmee was crying hysterically. Jacob crouched down and gave her a huge hug.  
"Bella what is going on?" Jacob asked quietly.  
"Its Tanya she came back to Forks for a visit." I put air quotes around visit. "Instead I was losing my venom and when I was disabled she took Edward and she threatened to hurt Renesmee. I also found out he lied to me before Victoria and her army of Newborns came to kill me."  
"How?" He asked shocked  
"He said that he didn't have history with Tanya and then he said that he was afraid to tell me."  
"Bella you shouldn't give into her. Did you tell the rest of the Cullens." He sighed  
"Now when I went to go get the rest of the stuff from the house everyone was gone. I figured they went hunting."  
"Uh it doesn't sound like the Cullen's." He said  
"Since when do you know so much about the Cullen's?" I asked impatient  
"Well since I have somewhat become attached," He pointed to Renesmee," I know they would tell you guys first then go hunting." He was right so where would they be if they weren't hunting?  
Okay Jacob can you call the pack I have a plan.  
He nodded and stepped outside. He came back in within 5 minutes.  
"They are on their way to the beach I told them we would meet them there. Billy, watch Renesmee this may get ugly." He told Billy.  
"Renesmee, Mommy will be right back. I'm going to go save Daddy. I may not come back until tomorrow. But I love you and I always have."  
"But Mommy, what about Aunt Tanya, and the lies Daddy told you." She asked  
she was right what would happen when Tanya was gone and then what? Would I act as if he never lied to me? As I was in deep thought planning this through. He was so patient and so forgiving when I lied or made mistakes. Now it was my turn to be forgiving and accepting. Jacob and I took the car down to the beach. There was Sam's Pack and Jacob's little pack just waiting for us luckily they were in their human form.  
"I hope Jacob communicated what the situation was." I told them  
"Yes." The all told me  
"So here's my plan." I told them my plan and they agreed and made a few adjustments and we split them up for either the family finder mission or the kill Tanya and get Edward mission.  
This was it the wolves were my last hope of keeping my life together one last time before I returned to being a Zombie like I was last year. And I don't want to go back down that road again.


	20. Mission Impossible Wolf Divison

Chapter 20  
I burst through the main house. I confirmed for Seth and Leah to move in, and then followed Brady and Colin. I felt like I was in a spy movie. I ran through the house and went to the back door and ripped it off the hinges. Woops  
I ran through the forest and there was Sam Jacob Quil and Embry. We were all on the Team Kill Tanya. Outside there was 3 of the 7 vampires guarding the cottage. She is such a dumbass, I am re-newborn vampire I can kill any of these losers with the snap of my fingers. There was one man there guarding the door and I lunged for him and threw him into the fire that Embry had built while I was in the main house. Embry was in charge of not starting a forest fire. Suddenly my mouth was covered by a woman. I grab her arms that are wrapped around my head and I flip her over my head. Then there was the last vampire who grabbed my waist and was about to throw me into the air when Sam crashed into him. Sam killed him and I killed the woman I had flipped. Jacob barked I guess checking if I was okay, I nodded.  
I burst through the door and there was no one there, I looked around and there was no one there, that's when I heard Edward scream.  
"EDWARD!" I screamed in my head knowing he would hear me and I let my shield down  
"Edward baby stay there. Sam and Jacob and the packs are here, Nessie is safe in La Push. Baby I want you to do what she tells you play along and I don't care if you have to play dirty. I want us to live. The family is gone from the house and the wolves have confirmed that they are not hunting. They are looking for them. We think that Tanya's friends took them so where. Baby I am so sorry and I want you to stay where you are." I said all in my head. All while I was thinking this I had Jacob and Sam cover the perimeter inside and out. Quil was by my side ready to kill. Tanya moaned a gross moan with me knowing what she was forcing Edward to do. Gross. I was ready to go they were in MY bedroom I ran to the door and the door was locked. I karate chopped the door knob and the door flew open. This was not a pretty sight. She had gotten Edward's shirt off while the guard was still holding his arms behind his back.  
"Bella!" Edward called out loud.  
"What are you doing?" Tanya screamed.  
She ran over to me as if she were going to strangle me. I waved the wolves in to kill Edwards guard. And there she was her hands on my neck ready to twist my head off. This is when my 5 weeks of kick boxing lessons finally paid off, that's when I kicked her in the stomach and she flew through the back door and out the balcony. She got up and she ran back in and Edward was still sitting on the bed still surrounded by the 3 last guards.  
"How could you?!" Tanya screamed "We were having a moment."  
"Yeah over my dead body." I yelled back and stuck my tongue out at her like Renesmee does when she does get her way. Quil came back in the house from taking all of the remains of the guards to Embry. Quil froze, he didn't know about the other 3 other people and he saw Tanya and I killing each other. He knew I had Tanya under control for the moment and I hear a scream, it was one of the guards. He had killed one and was still keeping the other 2 off his back. Jacob and Sam had come in next and they got rid of the rest of the guards and finally it was 5 against 1. I counted to 3 and when we hit 3 Tanya was blind sighted, the 5 of us attacked and she was killed in less than 10 seconds. When everyone gathered all the remains and brought them to Embry, the wolves phased and congratulated each other. We suddenly heard howls and without hiding the packs phased back. It was Seth, he was on the find the Cullen mission and I didn't know what that howl was, whether it was a "We found them" or "We have found something but it's not nessaserily them" howl. We ran back to the house and Leah and Colin were there in human form waiting for us to return.


	21. Alice would never rip her clothes unless

Chapter 21

Seth was there with something in his hand. It looked like a piece of cloth. I took it from his hand and I sniffed it carefully trying to see whose it was. It was Alice's... Today I remember her in her white Juicy sweat pants and her neon pink tank top. This piece of cloth was pink and neon; it must have been Alice's.

"This is part of Alice's shirt." Edward announced proud.

"No Shit Sherlock." I told his with acid in my throat.

"Hey! Now is no time for fighting." Jacob yelled

I nodded and I followed her trail while everyone else was following me. I was really tired of all of this, I wanted to be with my family and I wanted to back to being with Edward in peace. Her scent got stronger. We finally got to a cave.

"Bella, you are not going in alone..." Edward told me

"Shut up and get a life." I told him bitterly

"BELLA!" Edward yelled in confusion "What the hell is your problem."

"Oh like you don't know." I told him sarcastically.

"Bella I am sorry. I had not right to lie to you about Tanya and I. When you left with Renesmee, The feelings that I had the day after I left you 2 years ago, they came back. I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out like this. You are too precious to me to let you slip through my fingers AGAIN!" He apologized, "I felt the way you did, the abandonment, the loss and confusion, but what happen is in the past."

I knew what he was saying. I felt the same feelings I felt 2 years ago too.

"I am sorry too." I told him "I am sorry I over reacted."

He started to run to me and I ran to meet him, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, He kissed me so tenderly and passionately it was like falling in love all over again. We were suddenly interrupted by Leah.

"Yo get a room!"

He put me down slowly without breaking our kiss.

"Come on Focus!" Jacob yelled.

I pulled away and laughed. I suddenly heard a scream coming from the cave; it was several screams at once. Everyone ran in and the cave was pitch black. Thank the good Lord that Vampires had night vision.

There they were, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. But there was no sign of Carlisle and Esme.

They were being held captive by not only newborns, but Kate and Garrett. Kate and Garrett could hear us, from what I could see someone had ripped their ears off, that was kind of funny. I figured it was Emmett. He would always go for the dumbest body parts. Although I was still contemplating how Garrett and Kate got Emmett to sit still while being held captive. We were hiding behind and rock and planning our moves. We all agrees that Edward, Jacob and Sam would kill the newborns, Kate and Garrett. The rest of the pack would go in and get the Cullen s. I was nervous considering that it was Kate. Kate and I were close friends out of all the Denali's.

"Edward…"

"Yes love?"

"I will get Garrett can you get Kate?"

"Are you upset Bella?'

"It just, I mean its Kate. Kate was or is my closet friend out of all the Denali's."

"I understand love. No worries."

And we were off. When we ran in I lunged for Garrett's throat, Kate was shocked and didn't see Edward coming. I finished off Garrett in a second. But it was Edward who was having trouble. I remember that Kate had the reputation of pinning any vampire down in a second. Well that's what she did she pinned Edward down in a second. I ran over to help. Kate's hands were on Edward's neck, ready to snap his neck. I flew through the hair and slammed into Kate's side. I didn't care who it was. I needed Edward in my life, or I was next to go to the Voultri. I killed her right there and then. I killed her in a heartbeat, although she was a toughie I still got her, Embry was still outside with the fire that he built ready to burn the remains. The wolves got the 5 other newborns and had already put them in the fire by the time Edward and I brought out piles of remains from Garrett and Kate. There in my arms were Kate and Garrett's head. Their mouths were still twitching which was creeping me out. 5 down 2 to go. Next was Carlisle and Esme…


	22. Where's Esme

Chapter 22

"Oh Bella!" If it was possible Alice would have cried. "I was so worried. I saw you leaving Edward…"

"Wait you got your visions back?!" We all cried together

"Oh yeah I got them back when we were being held hostage." Alice explained

I was so happy for her and I had run over to give her a huge hug.

"Okay we need to find Carlisle and Esme." Edward explained

"Wait you guys haven't found Carlisle and Esme?" Emmett asked

"I told them you did because I saw you guys bringing them back here to save us." Alice said

Jacob howled. He must have found something. "Jacob found the scent of Carlisle but not Esme." Edward told us.

"Let's go!" Rosalie and Jasper yelled in unison.

We trailed off and follow the dim scent of Carlisle. It lead us all the way into Canada and back throw the States. This was one hell of a journey. I had to stop and call Billy to tell him that we were okay. We had been gone for 3 days and I had told Renesmee that we would be back 2 days ago. We finally lost the scent and we were lost. I knew we were in New York by all of accents.

Alice had a blank stare knowing we were going to get some information. She hadn't had any visions since we broke them out of the cave.

"It's Carlisle… he killed whoever took him and then he was off to find Esme. He is on her trail and he is going to go get her." Edward told us as he was retrieving the information from Alice's head.

"Okay well where is he?" Jasper asked politely

"He's in… California…She was taken to…" Alice lost the vision, "UH! I hate this; I used to be able to keep the visions. I am so useless."

She was beating herself up over nothing. "Alice, you have done more than enough." I tried to sooth.

"Come on lets head back to Forks and then we will see what's going on there." Rosalie suggested.

We all agreed and we went back to Washington.

* * *

sorry this is a short one but i jut had a great idea on how to end it some of you may not like it but its good.


	23. Here To Stay Forever

Chapter 23

"DADDY!" Renesmee was so happy to see her daddy again. Her eyes were filled with tears of joy.

Edward crouched down to her height and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Okay are you ready to go home?" I asked Renesmee

"We get to go home now?" Renesmee asked curiously

"Yes baby, forever and ever." Edward told her quietly

I said thanks to Billy for taking care of her for 4 days and we headed home to see if Esme and Carlisle were back. Edward hit the gas and we speed out of La Push. It only took us like 10 minutes to get home.

"Bella!" Esme rounded the corner running to Edward Renesmee and I. We ran to her and gave her a long hug.

"Oh Edward you have a letter from some actor, He said that he knows you personally."

"Oh Really, Who?" Edward questioned Carlisle shrugged and handed him a letter. Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile. "What?" I asked excitedly

"It's a letter from my buddy Rob. We go way back. He and I went to the same school back in London When we were living over there. He was the only one who wasn't afraid of me. His letter says he is engaged to another actress Kristen. Wow I am really happy for him." While Edward was reminiscing in his glory days Renesmee was playing with Emmett and Rosalie. They were playing video games.

"CRAP!" Emmett growled.

"What!" We all shouted

"Nessie beat me!" Emmett explained, we all roared into laughter.

"Hey Nessie, Daddy and I are going home do you want to come or stay her with Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett?"

"Stay here!" She called

I had to pull Edward out of his moment and drag him back home.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry!" Edward told me as soon as we walked in the cottage door

"For what?" I asked knowing very little on what he was apologizing for

"For everything. You know that I don't deserve you and—"I cut him off with a kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. As much as I didn't want to I had to. I pulled away.

"Now will you stop you didn't do anything wrong." He tried to speak but I put my finger to his lip and he closed his mouth and I finished, "We have to go clean up the house before Renesmee comes home." He nodded owing what we had to clean up. We walked hand in hand into the bedroom and cleaned up the glass and fixed the bed and I unpacked my belongings I had taken and in about an hour we were finally finished.

Edward sat on the bed and took one of our family photos in our hand and took a good look at it. I climbed on the bed and kneeled behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck and we both looked at the picture together and that's when Renesmee walked in.

"Mommy?" She asked and opened the door. "In here!" I called and I wasn't going anywhere and neither was my family.


End file.
